Siempre en Mi mente
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: La historia de un matrimonio feliz que tiene que pasar por una repentina separación, ¿serán ambos capaces de volver a encontrar sus caminos?
1. Chapter 1

El sol se asomaba por la ventana del balcón, era hermoso ver amanecer desde ahí, tal vez era su lugar favorito de todo el mundo, y a ultimas fechas lo era mas, ya que su estado de gravidez empezaba afectarle el sueño, aun así, no importaba, ella contemplaba el horizonte cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes que por la espalda abrazaron su cintura, ella sonrió.

buenos días señora Chiba

mmhhmm buenos días señor Chiba, ¿cómo durmió usted?

Muy bien, hasta que el espacio vacío al lado mío me despertó…

Tu hijo empezó a inquietarse desde muy temprano hoy

Si amor, es natural, pero sabes que detesto despertar y no sentirte a mi lado, es una sensación angustiante…

Darien, no iré a ningún lado, sabes que estoy aquí

Amor, lo se pero, me costó tanto trabajo convencerte de casarte conmigo que a veces temo que todo halla sido un sueño y al despertar ya no estés a mi lado…

Darien, tenemos ya cuatro años de casados, creo que el lapso para devoluciones ya caducó

Ja- ja eso no es nada divertido Rei

Para mí lo es cuando miro tu cara

Ahh sí… ( Darien empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Rei y está corrió intentando escapar mientras el la correteaba por todo el departamento, Rei corrió hacia su cama y se metió bajo los edredones, donde Darien la alcanzó para cumplir su objetivo aprisionándola entre sus brazos de nuevo) te tengo…

Me tienes… ( Darien besó a Rei en los labios y ésta lo abrazó del cuello, Darien bajó sus manos hasta llegar al camisón de seda de Rei y empezó a deslizarlo lentamente hacia arriba, ella sabía muy bien hacia donde iba Darien, ella subió la playera – pijama de Darien y éste lo ayudó a quitársela, el sonrió y ella lo vio con esa mirada pícara que tanto conocía, sabían lo que venía a continuación, de pronto, el despertador comenzó a sonar)

Demonios…

Tienes que ir a trabajar amor…

No, no quiero…

Tienes que

Mejor nos quedamos aquí juntitos en la cama ¿qué te parece?

Me encantaría Darien…

Pero…

Pero tienes que ir al hospital a salvar muchas vidas mi amor…tengo que compartirte con tu segundo amor…

Rei…

Bueno, es el precio de estar casada con uno de los mejores cirujanos del país…

Rei, tu no tienes que compartirme con nadie, soy todo tuyo, te amo…

Y yo a ti…(Rei besó suavemente a Darien) te propongo algo, date una ducha mientras yo te preparo algo rico para desayunar…

Está bien…¿pero pueden ser waffles? Me encantan

Claro que sí, anda date prisa o llegarás tarde al hospital

Bien…

Darien se levantó directo hacia la regadera, muy a su pesar mientras Rei se puso la bata y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no podía ser más feliz, amaba la simpleza de la vida, jamás pensó que su vida terminaría así, junto al hombre que amaba, con un hijo en camino. A veces, al igual que a Darien, la asustaba tanta felicidad, esa felicidad tan cotidiana, poco después de su última batalla como Sailor Scout, Darien terminó con Serena y le pidió que se casara con el, al principio pensó que estaba totalmente loco, a pesar de que tras todos esos años de batallas ella siguió en secreto enamorada de Darien, entre ellos no había habido nada más que una amistad, una gran amistad, el nunca le insinuó nada de sus sentimientos mientras estuvo saliendo con Serena, aunque para ella, la forma en que Darien la miraba era más que suficiente…

¿en qué piensas amor?

Si que eres rápido Darien ¿seguro que te bañaste bien?

Claro que sí, pero si tienes alguna duda, puedes supervisarme para la próxima y me ofrezco voluntariamente a que me examines minuciosamente

Esa voz me agrada, pero tendré que tomar tu oferta hasta en la noche, ten amor, con fresas, como te gustan

Mmhhmm que rico, cafecito y jugo de naranja ¿no vas a desayunar?

Un poco mas tarde amor, solo tomaré jugo, a esta hora no me cae muy en gracia la comida

No te preocupes mi vida, ya no tardan en desaparecer esos síntomas

Eso espero, por que, son muy incómodos

Deberías ir al consultorio, haré que te revisen

Darien, acabamos de ir hace una semana a revisión, estoy bien

Lo se, pero, no está de más ¿no crees?

Dr. Chiba usted mas que nadie sabe que esto es totalmente normal, deje de preocuparse

Si , pero… es distinto, tu eres mi mujer…

Pero no hay medicina especial para las mujeres de los doctores Darien… estaré bien, en serio, en cuanto nazca Adam estaré mejor

Darien…

¿ cómo?

Si amor, se va a llamar Darien, como su papá

Amor, yo quiero que se llame Adam, me gusta ese nombre

Y yo que se llame como su papá

Darien… ¿qué te parece si mejor nos jugamos un volado? Que la suerte decida

Amor…

Bueno, quiero ser justa, por que si lo decidimos así, se que te ganaré

¿ahh si?

Si…

Y ¿cómo estás tan segura?

(Rei se sentó en el regazo de Darien? Acaso podrías negarme algo ¿a mí?

Mmhhmm… no, creo que no… tienes razón, lo dejaremos a la suerte… tu siempre haces de mí lo que deseas…

Oye amor, y aprovechando, fíjate que he estado pensando y…

Y… ¿qué?

Bueno, me gustaría trabajar, ¿sabes? Me aburro cuando no estas conmigo, me gustaría hacer algo útil

Si, pero… puedes ir con Lita para no aburrirte ¿no?

Si amor, pero no es igual, lita se pasa el día en la cafetería atendiéndola y cuidando al pequeño Andy, además, sería bueno hacer algo por mi misma ¿no lo crees?

¿te falta algo amor?

¿cómo?

Si, si necesitas que aumente el dinero que te doy yo puedo…

No, no, no Darien, no es eso, no es el dinero, no nos falta nada, tengo todo lo que quiero, pero…

¿pero?

Pero cada que miro a mi alrededor, no me veo

¿cómo? Pero linda, todo está decorado a tu gusto, las cortinas, los muebles el…

Si Darien, lo se, lo se, pero todo esto está hecho con tu dinero, con tu trabajo, quisiera poder decir que algo de esto lo aporte yo….

Amor, todo lo que yo hago, lo que gano, el motivo por el que me levanto todas las mañanas a trabajar eres tu…

Darien lo se pero….quiero ser una mujer productiva

Bueno, vamos a hacer algo, piénsalo, tómate tu tiempo, ya que nazca nuestro pequeño lo decides, ¿ te parece?

¿En serio?

Si, si después de que nazca nuestro hijo lo decides, si sigues pensando igual, yo te apoyaré ¿te parece?

Si, me parece bien…

Ahora, por el momento quiero que estés tranquila, relajada, feliz, eso les hace bien al bebé y a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien… de acuerdo

Bueno amor, me voy al trabajo, llegaré hasta en la noche hoy será un día muy pesado.

Está bien… (contestó Rei a Darien con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada)

Pero, no prepares nada de cenar, yo traeré la cena, será nuestra noche especial

Ahh ¿si?

Si… es viernes…. ¿ creíste que lo olvidaría?

Claro que no amor… (la mirada de Rei se iluminó de nuevo)

¿Irás con Lita?

Si, un rato más iré a la cafetería con ella

Bien, salúdamela, te veo en la noche ¿si?

Si (Darien besó apasionadamente a Rei)… ¿y eso?

Quiero que tengas algo con que recordarme todo el día…

Waw….

Te amo…

Darien se dio media vuelta tomando su maletín y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Rei se quedó en la mesa del comedor sin respiración todavía, eran esos detalles de Darien los que la seguían enamorando, a pesar de tener cuatro años ya casada con el, lo seguía amando igual que cuando lo conoció, o tal vez ahora un poco más…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lita estaba corriendo de arriba para abajo correteando al pequeño Andy por toda la cafetería cuando Rei llegó…

hola chicos

tía Rei hola ( Andy corrió para abrazar a su tía favorita)

hola pequeño ¿qué haces?

Hola Rei, Andy se reusa a ponerse la corbata para ir al colegio

Andy, no me digas eso, cómo que no quieres ponerte la corbata

No me gusta

Ahh pero si te ves tan guapo cuando te pones tu corbata

¿en serio?

Si, te ves como el chico más lindo de todo Japón cuando te pones tu uniforme especial

Bueno, entonces me voy a poner mi corbata

Ese es mi sobrino (se pudo escuchar el claxon del autobús escolar afuera de la cafetería)

Ya vinieron por mi, adiós mamá, adiós tía (Andy dio un beso a su mamá y a su tía y salio corriendo con su mochila y su lonchera subiendo al autobús)

Eres la única capaz de convencer a Andy de ponerse la corbata

Si, soy un éxito, me debes un desayuno

Claro, ¿yogurt con frutas?

Mmhhmm si, es lo que mejor me cae últimamente

Ánimo, solo serán unos días más

Eso me dice Darien, aunque está mas inquieto que yo

Pobrecillo, está muy emocionado ¿verdad?

Si, estamos los dos con la llegada de nuestro pequeño

¿ y ya decidieron como se va a llamar?

Aun no nos ponemos de a cuerdo

¿ y ya hablaste con el sobre el tema del trabajo?

Si, pero, no te creas que da mucho su brazo a torcer, me dijo que lo discutiríamos de nuevo después de que nazca nuestro bebé

Ay Darien…

Bueno, veamos el lado bueno, ya no está renuente, tiene cuatro años diciendo "no" ahora estamos en "tal vez"

Bueno, es algo muy cierto, es que… Darien te protege muchísimo, si por el fuera, se esforzaría por que ni el aire te diera

Si, lo se, es todo un príncipe

Literalmente…

Si, increíble ¿verdad?

¿qué?

Que…bueno…no se…

¿Que piensas?

Es que, dices príncipe y no puedo evitar pensar en qué pasará ahora que el matrimonio de serena con Darien no ocurrió…

Tranquila Rei, pasará lo que tenga que pasar, tu te sacrificaste demasiado por serena y por Tokio de cristal, creo que ahora Serena deberá encontrar a un nuevo príncipe, por que su primera opción, ya no está vacante

Tienes razón

Si, siempre la tengo, es mi don, ahora, termina tu desayuno o te acusaré con Darien

Eres terrible

Lo se, pero soy tu mejor amiga, tendrás que perdonarme ese pequeño detallito

Peor, eres mi hermana, no tengo opción

Jajajaja, eso es muy cierto

Darien se encontraba en el hospital preparándose para entrar a cirugía cuando una enfermera lo alcanzó

doctor Chiba, me mandaron a notificarle, su cirugía se recorrió dos horas, utilizarán el quirófano para una cirugía de urgencia

bueno, ni hablar, tendré que ocupar mi tiempo libre en algo más

creí que se molestaría doctor

no Nancy, para nada, mejor aprovecharé el tiempo, voy a estar fuera del hospital por una hora, por si alguien te pregunta

¿A dónde va doctor?

A comprarle un regalo a mi esposa…

Ay doctor, usted siempre tiene detalles con su esposa, que afortunada es ella

Yo soy el afortunado Nancy, estoy casado con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo… con un ángel…mi ángel

Que tierno….

Darien salio corriendo del hospital metiendo la cartera al bolsillo de su bata y se dirigió en su auto a una tienda, su favorita para comprarle regalos a Rei, en esa tienda la encargada siempre tenía algo que ofrecerle.

doctor buenos días ¿qué hace usted tan temprano por aquí?

Hola Magda, buenos días, tuve un rato libre y vine a buscar algo lindo para mi esposa

Usted siempre la tiene en la mente ¿verdad?

Si, Rei siempre está en mi miente

Ahh, veamos, ¿un guardapelo? No, ya se lo regalaste para su aniversario

Si, le encantó

A ver, ahhmm, un muñeco de peluche…no, ese se lo regalaste para el día de los enamorados

Ahh si, le fascinó

Darien, pones en aprietos a ésta vieja mujer

Vamos Magda, algo debes de tener para sorprender a Rei…

No lo se Darien…es difícil

Magda…

Ahh si, lo olvidaba, esta semana me trajeron esto ( Magda sacó una caja de regalo y la abrió ante los ojos de Darien, era una flor dentro de un recipiente de crista, una rosa roja )

Magda, es hermosa…

Si, y lo mas hermoso, es que es una rosa de verdad…pero está en un tratamiento especial…ésta jamás se marchitará, imaginé que te encantaría

Si, me encanta, y creo que a ella también le encantará, a ver, dame una tarjeta…

Ten, y una pluma…

Veamos… "para mi ángel" de su "eterno enamorado"

Tu ángel…

Si… mi ángel….y agrega una…

Una caja de sus chocolates favoritos, amargos rellenos de diversos jarabes ¿correcto?

Correcto…

Servido joven…

Gracias Magda, eres la mejor

¿a dónde irás?

A la cafetería que está a la vuelta, aprovecharé que tengo tiempo para ir a comprar uno de esos panecillos rellenos

Bien, que tengas un buen día Darien

Hasta luego, te veré pronto

LO SE

Darien salió de la tienda con su caja de chocolates finos que tanto le gustaban a Rei y una bolsa de regalo con la rosa "eterna" que acababa de comprar, decidió caminar a la pastelería, al estar frente a ésta pudo observar a un hombre con una herida de bala en un costado caminando tambaleante, Darien lo sujetó y lo recostó en el suelo, sacó un pañuelo que tenía e hizo presión sobre la herida, se quitó la bata y la colocó sobre el hombre que temblaba…

la…la panadería

vamos amigo, vas a estar bien, ya lo veras, resiste… (Darien volteó hacia un lado y pudo observar a una pequeña niña de escasos seis años caminando asustada sola) ven pequeña…( la niña miró a Darien asustada y dio media vuelta en dirección opuesta para salir corriendo) no, no pequeña, ven. Amigo, presiona tu herida, Esa pequeña debe estar perdida, presiona fuerte, volveré en un instante, no tardo

no, no…la…la panadería

si, si, no te preocupes, en un momento

Darien corrió tras la pequeña, y dio vuelta a la esquina cuando escuchó una gran explosión, lo último que pudo ver fue un pedazo de ladrillo venir hacia su rostro, después nada…

Rei se encontraba ayudando a Lita en la cocina de la cafetería cuando un dolor en el pecho le cortó el aire de un tajo

Rei, ¿estas bien? ¿qué te pasa?

No lo se, no lo se…siento una sensación en el pecho, algo… algo no te lo se explicar

Tranquila, ven, siéntanle, seguro es un cambio hormonal, por tu embarazo

No lita, no es eso…es algo…diferente, como cuando tenía mis visiones

¿pudiste ver algo?

No…solo sentirlo…Darien…

Calma, solo márcale a su celular para que te asegures que está bien

No, me dijo que hoy tendría varias cirugías, cuando tiene cirugías no contesta el celular…

Entonces, tranquila, si está en el hospital nada puede pasarle…

Señora, buscan a la señora Rei, afuera…

¿a mí? ¿quiénes?

Unos policías…

¿policías?...lita, ven conmigo, por favor…

Si…(Rei y Lita salieron de la cocina encontrando a dos hombres de la policía esperando en la barra)

Señora Rei…Rei Chiba?

Si, soy yo, dígame

Señora, tengo que decirle que su esposo….tuvo un accidente

¿Darien? ¿qué le pasó que tiene?

El…el falleció señora…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Rei comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y se dejó caer sobre el piso temblando y llorando desconsoladamente)

Pero, ¿cómo están seguros que fue el? Pueden estar equivocados ¿cómo les consta que es el? Tengo que verlo…

No señora, no es conveniente, el señor, el señor estuvo presente en una explosión, su cuerpo está irreconocible

Pues más aún ¿cómo pueden saber que es Darien?

Señora, encontramos al señor con su bata y en ésta la cartera del doctor Chiba, no hay duda, es él…

Noooo, Darien no…mi Darien no… quiero ir con el…

Tranquilízate Rei, voy a llamarle a Andrew, el sabrá que hacer

No, yo tengo que…

Rei intentó ponerse en pie, pero al tratar de incorporarse las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó desvanecida sobre el suelo de la cafetería, la impresión había sido demasiado para ella….

Rei despertó volteando a su derecha, entreabriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su amiga Lita sentada al lado de una cama de hospital, contemplándola…

hola Rei…

Lita… ¿dónde estoy?

Te trajimos al hospital… te desmayaste en la cafetería

Tuve un sueño horrible Lita… soñé que llegaban unos policías y… (Rei se soltó llorando)

Ay Rei…no fue un sueño…

Entonces…¿es verdad? Darien…Darien está…

No…bueno, no se… Andrew fue a donde tienen el cuerpo a reconocerlo y…

Entonces, Andrew se dará cuenta que no es Darien, seguro se equivocaron, esas cosas pasan, los doctores se equivocan todo el tiempo y… ( la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Andrew entró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando hacia el suelo) Andrew, ¿qué pasó? No era Darien ¿verdad? ¿ya pudiste hablar con el? Por que no era Darien, de eso estoy segura…

Rei….

No, no, no me digas nada, no te preocupes, fue un error, no era Darien ¿verdad?

Rei, yo…

¿qué pasa Andrew? ¿qué?

Es que… si era Darien…

Noooooooooooo, Rei se levantó de la cama del hospital arrancándose el suero del brazo

¿A dónde vas Rei? No estas bien

A verlo, no puede ser Darien, no puede… no es el…

Los doctores entraron corriendo a la habitación regresando a Rei a la cama, que se resistía a regresar a ésta, ella pataleaba y forcejeaba para librarse de los doctores, pero no fue tan fuerte, uno de los médicos volvió a canalizar a Rei y le inyectó un calmante, poco a poco Rei fue disminuyendo su resistencia, luego fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta quedarse profundamente dormida entre lagrimas y sollozos renuente a creer lo que los demás le decían, su corazón le decía que Darien estaba vivo…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo despertar llevándose las manos a ésta, abrió los ojos y volteó a su alrededor, nada le era conocido, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba, nada se le hacía familiar, nada le recordaba estar en un lugar familiar, una voz femenina lo llamó sacándolo de su hipnotismo.

- Armand , mi amor, despertaste

- ¿Armand?

- ¿quién es Armand?

- Tu tontito, eres tu, el hombre de mi vida, mi esposo

- ¿y quién eres tu?

- Pues Serena, tu esposa ¿quién mas?

- ¿mi esposa?

- Si, tu esposa, ¿no recuerdas?

- No…no recuerdo nada

- No te preocupes, el doctor dijo que fue por el accidente que tuviste, pero estarás bien, bueno, solo tienes el detalle de tu pierna, pero sanará

- ¿qué me paso?

- Tuviste un accidente en la calle, pero estarás bien, en verdad, lo bueno es que estás vivo

- S…si… tienes razón, pero es que…no te recuerdo, no me siento en mi casa, no me siento que deba de estar aquí, siento como si tuviera que estar en otro lugar, con otra persona…

- Pero ¿qué dices Armand? ¿con quién más tendrías que estar que con tu esposa?

- Es que yo…

- No digas tonterías, mejor trata de dormir, ten tómate tus medicinas, te ayudarán a sentirte mejor

- Si, tienes razón (Darien se tomó las pastillas que le dio Serena, ese nombre, "Armand" no lo sentía suyo, no sentía a serena su mujer ni esa casa su casa)

- Trata de dormir, te ayudará…

Serena salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, las cosas le habían funcionado, tal como le dijo el doctor que lo atendió, por el tipo de golpe, lo mas posible es que Darien presentara un lapso de amnesia o posiblemente jamás recuperaría su memoria, solo necesitaba estar en su casa con sus cosas para recordar poco a poco, ella hizo lo contrario lo llevo a su departamento, le cambio el nombre y se deshizo de la ropa que traía puesta y sacó todas las fotografías que se tomó al lado de Darien cuando eran novios, le quitó el anillo de matrimonio y lo guardó en un mueble del comedor, esa era seguro una oportunidad que le estaba brindando la vida para recuperar a Darien, y no la dejaría pasar…

Rei despertó en su cama, volteó a su derecha y vio el vacío al lado suyo, volteó hacia la izquierda y vio a lita dormida en el sillón junto a la cama, Rei intentó salir de la cama y el ruido despertó a Lita…

- ¿qué? ¿qué pasa?

- Iba a tomar un vaso con agua

- No, no, yo te lo sirvo, tu quédate ahí

- Lita…

- ¿si?

- ¿qué pasó? Me siento entre penumbras no, no recuerdo nada ¿cómo llegue del hospital a casa?

- Andrew y yo te trajimos, los doctores dijeron que no había mucho por hacer, el tuyo es un dolor del alma y no hay mucho por hacer

- Entonces…¿no lo soñé?

- No amiga, no lo soñaste

- Pero… ¿Darien? ¿dónde está su cuerpo? Quiero estar con el…yo…

- Rei, Andrew y yo decidimos que lo mejor era mandarle cremar

- ¿pero por qué? Yo tenía que despedirme de el

- Rei, estuviste sedada durante tres días, los doctores nos pidieron que tomáramos una decisión, no creímos que pudieras soportar el asistir a un funeral, menos aún en tu estado, perdónanos, pero, eso hicimos…

- …

- Rei… dime algo, lo que sea

- Quiero dormir….déjame sola

- Rei, no me iré, tu, no puedes estar sola, no debes estarlo

- Lita, quiero estar sola, vete, por favor…

- Rei, se que te vas a enojar, se que tal vez me vas a odiar, pero NO te voy a dejar sola, estaré en la sala…y me llevo tus medicamentos, y no intentes hacer alguna locura, por que no podrás he sacado de tu departamento todo tipo de objetos que pudieras utilizar para hacer una locura…

- Lita…

- Se lo que estas sintiendo, se lo que estás pensando, te conozco, pero quiero que antes de que intentes hacer cualquier tipo de locura, mires hacia abajo, hacia tu vientre, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para recuperar a Darien amiga, pero tienes algo por lo que si puedes hacer algo…su hijo, piénsalo…

- ….

- Estaré en la sala

Lita salió de la habitación de Rei soltando el llanto, le destrozaba el alma ver a su amiga así, saber por lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer como sus vidas habían cambiado en un segundo, cómo el mundo se les había desmoronado en un par de segundos, un par de acciones y Darien ya no estaba ahí para apoyar a la mujer de su vida, para ver nacer y crecer a su hijo, miró hacia la mesa ratona y vio una foto de Rei y Darien el día de su boda, ése había sido un día memorable para todos, serena había intentado sabotear su boda varias veces, de múltiples maneras, serena había podido arruinar ya cuatro intentos de boda, y un día Darien llegó en su auto convertible por Rei a la cafetería, Andrew venía con el en el auto y sin decirles a donde iban hizo subir a las chicas al auto y manejó por horas, hasta llegar a un lugar de ensueño, estaban ante el mar al atardecer, una pequeña capilla improvisada con dos cuatro sillas y un juez esperándolos era todo lo que estaba ante ellos…

_- Darien ¿pero, qué es esto?_

_- Rei, esto es el día de nuestra boda, se que tu querías una boda en el templo, con muchos invitados, pero después de tantos sabotajes, yo solo quiero estar contigo, así que… ¿te casas conmigo?_

_- Si…claro que sí…_

_- Ahora, se que mi futura esposa jamás me perdonaría hacerla casarse sin su vestido de novia, así que, te traje tu vestido… (Darien abrió la cajuela sacando el vestido de novia de éste, junto con el vestido de dama de lita y los trajes de gala de los chicos, se cambiaron en unas improvisadas tiendas que había mandado poner y en un par de minutos, la novia estuvo lista para la boda, que transcurrió sin el menor percance, afortunadamente, todos pudieron respirar profundamente cuando el juez dijo las tan esperadas palabras " los declaro, marido y mujer", Darien besó a su ahora esposa, y Andrew y Lita gritaron y aplaudieron de felicidad, el juez tomó sus libros y se disponía a irse, cuando lita recordó que traía su cámara fotográfica en la bolsa, le pidió al juez que les tomara unas fotos a los novios y a los testigos, esas fueron sus fotos de boda, ¿el menú? Un par de emparedados que lita alcanzó a meter a su bolso antes de ser prácticamente secuestrada, ¿la banda que tocó en la boda? El stereo del auto de Darien, aún así, fue uno de los días más felices para todos ellos…_

La playa lucía espléndida, digna de cualquier película de Hollywood, el atardecer estaba en su mejor momento de plenitud, el día era perfecto, ante el, una hermosa mujer de ojos violeta vestida de novia, su cabello negro con tintes violetas ondeaba al ritmo del aire, ella sonreía, se veía feliz, ante ellos un juez, fue el momento de decir sus votos ella empezó…

_- Darien, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, algo en mi corazón me dijo que eras el hombre de mi vida, con el qu__e quería pasar el resto de ella. La vida, nos jugó una mala pasada y nos hizo hacer a un lado nuestros sentimientos por varios años, años que para mí eran como respirar bajo el agua, amarte en silencio ha sido la cosa más difícil por la que he pasado…al final, después de todo, después de tanto, estamos aquí, uno frente al otro, y lo único que puedo decir, es que te amo, y que voy a dedicar todos y cada uno de mis días a ser tu esposa, la mujer que te amara y cuidará, que será tu apoyo y tu compañera, que a tu lado lucharé para que éste amor jamás perezca…_

_- Rei, tengo que confesarte algo, algo que jamás te he dicho, yo te vi mucho antes de que tu pudieras verme, te amé mucho antes de que tu supieras que existía, te conocí un día que te dirigías al colegio, tu pasaste por la banqueta de enfrente, ibas con ese uniforme que tan bien te quedaba, y yo solo podía pensar, que chica más linda, sin que lo supieras te seguí hasta el colegio, después de ese día, mi ruta pasaba siempre por tu escuela, para volver a verte, aunque fuera a la distancia, después supe que no solo eras una chica linda, eras una linda sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, el cual se volvió mi templo favorito a partir de ese momento. cuando nos vimos por primera vez, en el parque de diversiones, por fin de frente, sentí que fue el día más feliz de mi vida, mi timidez por otro lado, me impidieron acercarme a ti, hasta que tu lo hiciste, siempre has tenido más decisión que yo, cosa que siempre he admirado, nuestras primeras citas fueron las citas más maravillosas que he tenido en mi vida, caminar contigo siempre ha sido como flotar entre nubes, el mundo desaparece cuando tu estas a mi lado, a pesar de haber estado separados tantos años como pareja, tu siempre estuviste en mi mente, en mis sueños, donde siempre hubo un lugar donde estabas tú, ahí, en ellos yo te veía, yo te contaba mis preocupaciones, tu me consolabas, eras mi fuerza para seguir adelante, todos esos años tu siempre estuviste en mi mente, en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, ahora soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra por que tu ya no eres un sueño, hoy eres mi realidad, la realidad con la que quiero despertar todos los días de mi vida, con la que quiero compartir mis sueños, aun cuando sigas estando en ellos, Rei, hoy te tomo como mi esposa, para compartir a tu lado el resto de mi vida, con lo bueno y lo malo, los aciertos y desaciertos, quiero compartir contigo el azúcar y la sal de esta vida, aunque teniéndote a mi lado, todo será dulce, te amo mi ángel… (Darien colocó el anillo de matrimonio en la mano de Rei y la besó apasionadamente)_

_- Cof cof, señor, todavía no llegábamos a ésa parte_

_- Disculpe señor juez_

_- ¿decía?_

_- Bueno, qué mas da, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia._

_- Mi ángel ( Darien tomó por la cintura a Rei y la atrajo hacia sí besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento) te amo…_

_- Y yo te amo Darien…_

Darien despertó buscando instintivamente "algo" o "alguien", la cama estaba vacía, esto lo hizo despertar por completo levantándose algo sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, su pierna estaba enyesada hasta varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla, el dolor era terrible, aun así intentó ponerse en pie, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y tiró un vaso que se encontraba en la mesa al lado de la cama, haciendo que serena entrara corriendo tras escuchar el ruido

- Armand , pero ¿qué haces? ¿qué te pasa?

- Necesito salir de aquí

- ¿pero a donde vas? ¿qué te pasa?

- Tengo que ir con ella

- ¿con quién?

- Con Rei

- ¿con Rei?

- Si, Rei

- ¿quién es Rei?

- Mi esposa…

- ¿tu esposa? Armand tu esposa soy yo, no Rei, no se ni siquiera quien es Rei, estas alucinando

- No, no lo estoy, yo soñé a Rei, Rei es la mujer de mi vida

- No, yo soy la mujer de tu vida, no seas infantil y vuelve a la cama

- NO, Rei es real, yo lo se, yo lo se, y… ¿dónde está mi anillo de matrimonio? ¿por qué me llamas Armand si mi nombre es Darien?

- Es que…yo…

- Dices que estamos casados ¿dónde está mi anillo? Veo mi marca pero no el anillo

- Bueno, es que, te lo robaron Armand , alguien te robo el anillo mientras estuviste inconsciente

- ¿y el tuyo?

- Mi anillo está en la joyería, fui a llevarlo a pulir, pero no he tenido oportunidad de pasar por el

- Serena, esto me parece muy extraño

- Tranquilo, toda esa confusión es normal, tu, tuviste un accidente, estarás bien

- Es que yo…

- Calma Armand , estarás bien vuelve a la cama, te traeré un poco de sopa para que te recuperes pronto, animo

Serena salio de la habitación debía hacer algo pronto, Darien seguramente pronto recordaría su vida al lado de Rei y no habría mucho por hacer si eso pasaba…

* * *

><p>Varias semanas habían pasado desde la desaparición de Darien, lita finalmente había conseguido que Rei saliera de la cama para desayunar y que tomara un baño relajante…<p>

- Rei me da mucho gusto que decidieras salir de la cama

- Gracias Lita, tengo más ánimos

- Que alegría, me gusta ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro de nuevo, hace tanto que no sonreías

- Es que… anoche tuve un sueño

- Ahh si? Y dime, ¿qué soñaste?

- A Darien, soñé a Darien

- Rei..

- No, no estoy bien, de verdad (Rei volteó hacia la sala y se dio cuenta que ahí había una bolsa de regalo algo quemada y una caja de chocolates, muy familiares para ella) ¿qué es eso lita? (Rei se levantó caminando hacia donde estaban los paquetes

- Eso… nos lo entregaron cuando…nos dieron las cosas de Darien…

- (Rei abrió la bolsa sacando la rosa "eterna" y leyó la tarjeta) "para "mi ángel" de "su eterno enamorado" (las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Rei)

- Rei, yo no quise dártelo hasta verte más tranquila

- Te entiendo lita, no te preocupes…se por qué lo hiciste

- Darien siempre fue un detallista contigo, eso me encantaba de el

- Si, Darien siempre me ha regalado pequeños detalles, como éste guardapelos que me dio para nuestro aniversario (Rei sacó de entre su camisón un guardapelo en forma de corazón con un rubí al centro y lo abrió dejando al descubierto dos fotografías, una de Darien y una suya…

- ¿te ha regalado?

- Si…es que…anoche soñé a Darien, lita, el me decía que estaba vivo, y yo lo siento, siento que Darien está vivo, en algún lugar

- Rei…

- No, no me veas así, es verdad, lita, no estoy loca, yo siento a Darien, el esta vivo…

- Rei, por favor

- No, no me veas así, tienes que creerme

- Es que no es posible

- Si es posible, y si no me crees será mejor que me dejes sola

Rei se dio media vuelta tomando su rosa eterna y sus chocolates y encerrándose de nueva cuenta en su habitación. Tal vez lita no le creía, pero era verdad, Darien estaba vivo, en algún lugar de Japón, pero vivo, y ella iba a encontrarle le costara lo que le costara…


	4. Chapter 4

La pierna de Darien se había recuperado del todo después de tres meses de haber estado en reposo total, sus sueños sobre Rei habían sido más insistentes. Cada noche soñaba con ella, con sus momentos, una noche la soñó embarazada, decorando una pequeña cuna en color blanco con todos sus accesorios en azul, definitivamente se trataba de un niño, sabia que algo no estaba bien, pero también sabia que Serena jamás le diría la verdad, así que decidió seguirle el juego, al menos mientras lograba recuperarse y escapar de ese departamento que se había convertido en una prisión.

Ahora Darien traía una barba de candado, había tenido tiempo de dejarla crecer y moldear, había convencido a Serena de salir a dar un paseo y pese a que Serena insistió en quedarse en casa, Darien la convenció, fueron al centro comercial, el buscaba algo que le permitiera recordar algo de su pasado, además de esa hermosa mujer que se aparecía todo el tiempo en su pensamiento.

Lita y Rei se encontraban en el mismo centro comercial, Rei sabía que nadie le creería que Darien estaba vivo, así que decidió no volver a hablar del tema, ese día Lita la había convencido de ir por un helado, a pesar de su negativa, fue con ella.

- ¿ves? Te dije que te haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco

- Si, tenías razón, creo que al pequeño Darien le gustó que saliéramos a dar un paseo

- Entonces ¿lo llamarás Darien?

- Si, creo que no podría ser de otro modo, Darien será su nombre…

- Me agrada, ojala sea tan guapo como su papá ¿verdad?

- Si, estoy segura que sí… Lita, tengo que ir al baño…

- Te acompaño

- No, está bien, no tardaré, tu sigue con tu helado, seguro tendré que volver a ir dentro de diez minutos…

- Jajjaja, está bien, te entiendo

Rei se levantó para ir al baño, caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, instintivamente, Rei comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, algo le decía que Darien estaba ahí, de pronto, volteó a ver hacia abajo y pudo ver a un hombre a lo lejos, sin dudarlo, era Darien…

- ¡Darien!

- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- ¿qué?

- Alguien gritó "Darien"

- Pero tu nombre es Armand, no Darien además, me duele la cabeza, vámonos ¿si?

- Pero es que…

- Anda, por favor

- Está bien, vámonos

Rei corrió hacia donde estaba Darien, pero en lo que llego a donde estaban ellos les perdió el rastro, lo buscó por todo el centro comercial, pero no pudo encontrarlo, había tanta gente que le fue imposible volver a verlo, rato después Lita encontró a Rei en el primer piso de la plaza buscando algo.

- Rei llevo horas buscándote me tenias preocupada ¿Dónde estabas?

- Es que…no me vas a creer, olvídalo

- Rei, ¿cómo dices eso?

- Lita, yo se que tu no me crees, pero, Darien está vivo, yo lo siento…

- Rei, ya hemos hablado de esto…

- Si, ya se… quiero ir a casa

- No te enojes conmigo es que…

- Si, ya se, "no es posible", pero tu eres mi amiga Lita, deberías de creerme, aun cuando la lógica diga lo contrario

- Rei…

- Me voy a casa, adiós

- No, te acompaño

- Quiero estar sola

Rei dio media vuelta dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca, pero decidió al Salir de ahí que encontraría a Darien le costara lo que le costara…

- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Darien estaba en el departamento de serena ella se estaba preparando para salir a trabajar y el la observaba sentado desde la sala.

- ¿ya regresaras a trabajar?

- Si, se terminaron mis vacaciones y permisos. tengo que volver, pero no te preocupes amor, me veras en ocho horas mas

- Está bien… te extrañaré

- ¿me amas?

- Claro que sí, ya empiezo a recordar lo mucho que te amaba Serena, no puedo creer que te haya olvidado…

- Bueno…tengo que ir al trabajo, te amo Armand

- Y yo a ti, serena

al cerrar Serena la puerta del departamento tras de sí, Darien comenzó a buscar en todos lados alguna prueba que pudiera recordarle su pasado, abrió varios cajones, encontró en uno de ellos un anillo de matrimonio, lo tomó entre sus manos, tenía grabado en su interior dos palabras…"mi ángel", la imagen de esa mujer que lo había atormentado desde que despertó sin recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, se puso el anillo y salio del departamento de Serena sin rumbo alguno.

…..

Rei estaba en su departamento recostada sobre la cama. Tomó su rosa "eterna" entre sus manos el último regalo que recibió de su Darien, de su amado Darien, se preguntó como hacia el para conseguir todos esos regalos que tanto la fascinaban, empezó a jugar con su rosa y la volteó, en la parte inferior había una etiqueta " Eternal Memories" no lo dudo un segundo tomó su rosa, su bolso y salio corriendo con un rumbo fijo…

El lugar era tal como ella siempre lo imaginó, era una tienda de antigüedades, con miles de cosas hermosas, todas ellas únicas…

- ¿puedo ayudarla?

- Hola, si…no…bueno, no lo se, yo soy Rei, Rei Hino esposa de Darien, no se si lo recuerde pero, el, me compró ésta…

- Rosa, es una rosa "eterna", claro que lo recuerdo, el doctor siempre venía conmigo buscando regalos para usted, siempre quería algo especial, algo diferente…

- Necesito su ayuda…el…el tuvo un accidente ese día, y yo, necesito saber qué pasó, de verdad lo necesito…

- Linda…

- Por favor…

- No tengo mucho que decirte, ese día el vino y dijo que deseaba sorprenderte, comprarte algo especial, y firmó una tarjeta

- ¿eso es todo?

- Si, eso y sus chocolates favoritos

- Oh…

- Bueno, dijo que iría a la comprar unos panecillos que le encantan a una pastelería que está a la vuelta de la tienda, siempre pasaba por panecillos

- ¿está cerca?

- Si, está cerca, volteando la calle, tal vez, ahí tu…

- Gracias…muchas gracias, adiós

Rei tomó su rosa y salio de prisa hacia la pastelería, dio vuelta en la esquina y tropezó con una persona cayéndosele de las manos su rosa, Rei intentó detenerla pero se le fue de las manos, la persona con la que chocó se estiró para detenerla antes de caer al suelo…

- su rosa señorita

- tu… eres tú… (Rei se topó de frente al hombre que había visto en el centro comercial)

- usted, usted me recuerda a…a alguien

- Darien soy yo, Rei…

- ¿Rei?

- Si mi amor, Rei ¿qué te pasa Darien?

- Es que…yo no me llamo Darien, me llamo Armand

- Eso…eso es imposible

- ¿señorita, la conozco de algún lugar? Usted, usted es…es un rostro muy familiar para mi…

- Creo…que no, es solo que…usted es idéntico a…

- ¿a Darien?

- Si…

- ¿quién es el?

- Darien es mi esposo…era…bueno, ya no se nada, discúlpeme, tengo que irme… (los ojos de la chica de negra cabellera se cristalizaron al contestar al hombre)

- No puedo dejarla ir así, la veo muy afectada

- Discúlpeme, pero necesito estar sola…

- No, no puedo dejarla ir así, menos en su estado

. Yo… estaré bien, adiós

- Espere…al menos, dígame que podré volver a verla, por favor

- Si es nuestro destino, volveremos a vernos ¿no lo cree?

Rei dio media vuelta soltando el llanto silenciosamente ¿sería que todo el tiempo que sintió que Darien estaba vivo eran solo una alucinación? ¿sería que deseaba tanto volverlo a ver, sentir que el estuviera vivo, que lo veía en todos lados? ¿en cualquier persona? No lo sabía, pero el ver a ese hombre le había regresado todas sus ilusiones, sus sueños y luego arrojado al mismo suelo cuando descubrió que todo había sido un espejismo…

-000-

hola, gracias a aquellos que decidieron detenerse a leer esta pequeña historia (si, es pequeña) solo son seis capítulos, fue mi pequeño respiro, tenía que sacar éstas ideas en mi cabeza, espero sean de su agrado ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Varios días habían pasado desde que el se topó con aquella mujer, después de eso, no había podido sacarla ni un minuto mas de su mente, cuando se encontraba a solas, sacaba ese anillo que había encontrado y lo observaba tratando de recordar su vida pasada. una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…

- Armand, ¿en qué piensas?

- ¿ehh? En nada…

- Acaso…¿pudiste recordar algo?

- No…nada aun, creo que jamás podré recordar algo…

- Ánimo, si no puedes recordar al menos crearás historias nuevas ¿no? (Serena se le puso de frente a Darien tratando de crear el momento adecuado para besarlo)

- Si, tienes razón (Darien abrazó a Serena y besó su frente) con el tiempo

- Ohh Armand, quisiera no tener que ir a trabajar, no me gusta dejarte solo tanto tiempo

- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí, estaré bien, te estaré esperando

- Está bien… te veré pronto

- Adiós…

Serena tomó su bolso y salió del departamento, Darien se asomó por la ventana y esperó a que Serena subiera a su auto, después hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, escabullirse sin que nadie lo viera para ir a buscar algún rastro de su pasado y de esa chica que como se había dado cuenta no estaba solo en sus sueños, era real, posiblemente ella podría darle alguna pista de su pasado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rei se sentó en el parque donde tuvo su primer cita con Darien, recordó la discusión que tuvo con Lita minutos antes…

_Flash back _

_Rei se encontraba en la cafetería bebiendo un té de frutas mientras Lita disfrutaba de un capuchino, ella había platicado muy poco desde que entró al lugar…_

_- bien, habla_

_- ¿qué?_

_- Rei, te conozco, a ti algo te pasa, así que dime ¿qué es?_

_- Lita, no me vas a creer_

_- Rei, eres mi amiga, casi mi hermana, mi única familia, me preocupas_

_- Lo se… pero tu piensas que estoy loca y no es así Lita, algo está pasando_

_- Rei, no es así amiga, por favor, entiéndelo, Andrew reconoció el cuerpo de Darien_

_- No, Andrew reconoció las pertenencias de Darien, el mismo dijo que esa persona tenía todo el rostro quemado ¿y si no fuera el?_

_- Bien, veamos… si no es así ¿dónde está Darien? ¿no crees que amándote como te amaba, si Darien estuviera vivo, el ya estaría aquí? Contigo, esperando al nacimiento de su hijo?_

_- Te digo que algo está mal, algo está pasando y yo necesito averiguarlo, necesito que me ayudes _

_- No, Rei, no, no es bueno para ti, para tu estado de salud, eso te intranquiliza, te hace mal, por favor, deja esas ideas de lado, te hace daño_

_- Me hace daño saber que Darien puede estar en algún lugar de la ciudad y yo no puedo encontrarlo, me hace daño soñarlo y escuchar que me busca, eso me hace daño Lita_

_- Rei…_

_- Disculpa, pero no me siento bien, me voy a casa_

_- ¿quieres que te acompañe?_

_- No, quiero estar SOLA, gracias_

_- Rei, vamos, no te pongas así_

_- No me hagas caso Lita, pero…quiero estar sola, adiós…_

_Fin de flash back_

Rei pensó que tal vez Lita tenía razón, tal vez su necesidad de estar con Darien era la que la obligaba a negarse a reconocer finalmente que lo había perdido. una pequeña de escasos seis años se acercó a Rei …

- hola

- hola pequeñita

- ¿vas a tener un bebé? (la niña puso su manita sobre el abultado vientre de Rei)

- Si…

- ¿y qué va a ser?

- va a ser un niño

- Qué bonito es tu collar

- Es un guardapelo (Rei se quitó el collar para mostrárselo a la pequeña) aquí pones fotos ¿ves? (Rei abrió el guardapelos que tenía las fotos de ella y Darien)

- ¡Qué bonito!

- Si, es muy lindo.

- ¿el es tu esposo?

- Si…es mi esposo

- Yo lo he visto

- ¿qué?

- Si, el es un doctor, tiene una bata blanca

- Si…así es, el es doctor

- Yo lo vi el día que hubo una explosión, hubo mucho ruido, estaba ayudando a un señor, le puso su bata

- Y ¿viste qué le pasó a el?

- No… yo corrí y el corrió detrás de mi, luego yo encontré a mi mami

- Entonces…

- Lila, eres demasiado traviesa (la madre de la chica llegó corriendo tras la pequeña) no molestes a la señora

- No me molesta… en serio

- ya me voy, adiós

- Adiós…

Rei tomó su guardapelo entre las manos y empezó a jugar con el, mirándolo fíjamente…

- cada que te veo luces triste

- ¿tu?

- Rei ¿verdad?

- Si…

- ¿puedo sentarme?

- Claro…adelante

- ¿te puedo confesar algo?

- ¿qué?

- No se que me pasa contigo, siento como si…tuviéramos alguna conexión

- ¿en serio?

- Si…¿no te pasa igual?

- La verdad…ya no se que es lo que me pasa…

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Olvídalo… no me hagas caso, deben ser las hormonas del embarazo

- Luces muy linda embarazada

- (Rei sonrió) gracias

- Me gustas mas cuando sonríes, pareces un…

- ¿un qué?

- Un ángel

- Así me decía Darien…

- ¿de verdad?

- Si, yo era su ángel, y el era mi eterno enamorado… son solo apodos tontos de enamorados

- No creo que sean tontos… ¿lo quieres mucho?

- Lo amo más que a mi vida

- ¿qué le pasó? ¿por qué no está contigo?

- El… desapareció

- ¿y hace cuanto que no sabes nada de él?

- Hace tres meses…

- Tres meses…

- Si…hubo una explosión, encontraron un hombre y dijeron que era el… pero, ¿sabes? Yo no lo siento así, debes pensar que estoy loca…

- No, no podría pensar algo así, además, no te ves como una loca, aunque si lo fueras, serías una loca muy sexy

- Qué cosas dices

- Solo la verdad…¿qué traes entre tus manos?

- ¿esto?...(Rei le puso entre las manos de Darien el guardapelo) es un regalo…

- ¿de tu esposo?

- Si…me encantó

- (Darien abrió el guardapelo de Rei y vio las fotos) increíble…

- Si, eres idéntico a él, por eso te confundí con Darien, pero es imposible, seguro tu tienes una vida, una esposa o novia, miles de historias y recuerdos con ellas, y yo ahora, solo tengo éste guardapelo

- Pues de hecho yo… yo tampoco entiendo nada

- ¿por qué?

- Si te lo digo, tu serás la que piense que estoy loco…

- Al menos dame el beneficio de la duda, yo te conté mi historia

- ¿prometes no burlarte?

- Prometido

- Yo, no recuerdo nada, nada de mi vida, nada de mi pasado, mi memoria se limita de tres meses a la fecha, y la mitad del tiempo la he pasado soñando contigo y la otra mitad preguntándome quien eras, hasta hace unos días que te encontré y descubrí que eres real

- Increíble

- Lo se…

- Es increíble, yo te cuento mi historia, te abro mi corazón y tu ¿qué haces? Te burlas de mí, de mi dolor, de mi vida, eres un ser despreciable, no quiero volver a verte (Rei se levantó y le arrebató el guardapelos a Darien de las manos)

- Espera, por favor, no te vallas (Darien tiró a Rei del brazo)

- ¡SUÉLTAME! (Rei tiró de su brazo para librarse de Darien y el guardapelos salió volando, Darien fue corriendo por el)

- No estoy jugando y no me estoy burlando yo…(Darien se le quedó viendo al guardapelo) yo te regalé esto…

- ¿qué? Dame eso

- No, es verdad, yo te regalé esto….yo… yo te dije que quería que tuvieras algo con lo que siempre me recordaras y me tuvieras cerca de tu corazón

- Y yo te dije que de igual manera, tu siempre estarías en mi corazón…

- Y…yo siempre juré que ése fue el día que engendramos al pequeño Darien, por que yo sigo insistiendo que Adam no es un buen nombre para nuestro hijo

- (Rei abrió sus ojos y acarició el rostro de Darien) Darien, si eres tu…

- Si Rei….soy yo…

- Ohh Darien,(Rei se abrazó fuertemente del hombre que tenía frente a ella) todos decían que estaba loca, yo misma creí que lo estaba

- Linda, lamento que hallas tenido que pasar por todo ese dolor…

- Pero, ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿qué paso?

- Te prometo que te contaré todo, pero…¿te puedo pedir algo?

- Si, lo que quieras mi vida

- Vamos a casa, allá hablaremos tranquilamente, todo este tiempo me he sentido como un indigente, un bagabundo. Hoy que se a donde pertenezco. Quiero ir a casa…

- (Rei tomó la mano de Darien y lo miró a los ojos) si, vamos a casa…

La pareja de enamorados salio tomada de la mano del parque, en ese momento eran pocas las palabras que pudieran explicar la felicidad que sentían sus corazones por haberse vuelto a encontrar…

-000-

**NOTA:**

**si, ya se, van a decir ¿así tan pronto se reencontraron? pero PUES SI, les dije que es una historia cortita, chiquita, y yo de verdad creo que entre Rei y Darien hay un amor que respiran por los Poros y que si por ellos fuera, estarían juntos en ésta y otra vida, en éste y otro universo Alterno. A****demás, pobrecita Rei ¿no? no sean crueles, está embarazada y todavia la hacemos pasar por ese trauma, pobre mujer, por eso no la he querido hacer más dramatica, por que para dramas el que pasó en toda la serie original viendo al hombre de su vida con otra mujer, así que si. son solo seis chiquicapitulos, espero les guste.**

**saludos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Lita se encontraba en su departamento con Andrew, ambos estaban en la sala tomando té en silencio.

- ¿qué te pasa Lita?

- ¿qué?

- Estas muy ausente

- Ay Andrew…

- Es por Rei ¿verdad?

- Si, hoy se fue muy molesta conmigo, discutimos…

- Lita, es normal en su estado, entiendela

- es que no me gusta discutir con mi mejor amiga

- Fue por Darien ¿verdad?

- Si, fue por eso

- Lita, todos extrañamos mucho a Darien. Ella perdió a un esposo, yo perdí a un hermano, yo se que un día todos lograremos retomar el rumbo de nuestras vidas…

- Andrew

- ¿si?

- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Lo que

- Cuando…cuando fue el accidente. ¿cómo lograste reconocer a Darien? Digo, por que según dijeron todos, el cuerpo estaba totalmente quemado ¿verdad?

- Ohh lita ¿qué estas pensando?

- Bueno, que tal vez Rei pueda tener razón ¿y si Darien estuviera vivo? ¿y si ella estuviera en lo correcto? Ellos siempre han estado conectados el uno con el otro de una forma muy peculiar ¿y si fuera cierto?

- Lita…

- Contéstame Andrew ¿cómo pudiste reconocer a Darien?

- Bueno, el traía su bata con los restos de gafete y…

- ¿y?

- Y era de la complexión y el tamaño de Darien

- Andrew… ¿traía su anillo?

- ¿qué?

- Su anillo, Darien siempre usaba su anillo ¿ese hombre lo traía?

- Pues ahora que lo dices…no, no lo traía

- ¡Andrew!

- Lita, pudo ser que Darien olvidara ponerse su anillo, tal vez operó y olvidó colocárselo al salir

- No Andrew- No. Darien siempre, siempre usaba su anillo, siempre lo traía consigo

- Lita, muchas cosas pudieron pasar, además, ¿qué otra cosa pudo provocar que Darien no volviera a su casa? Tu sabes como ama a Rei, solo la muerte podría haberlo logrado ¿no crees?

- No lo se Andrew, pero, estoy empezando a creer que Rei podría tener razón, ¿sabes? Ella ha visto a un hombre muy parecido a Darien, y yo le dije que estaba loca, pero tal vez no lo está tanto

- Lita…

- Tu y yo iremos a casa de Rei y tu le dirás lo que me dijiste

- Lita, eso tal vez no sea bueno para ella y en su estado menos.

- Ah, claro que sí, ella estará bien, creo que tal vez eso le servirá más, por que si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Darien esté vivo y esté en algún lugar, nosotros tres lo encontraremos

- Lita, por favor, ya te lo dije, no es seguro que Darien esté vivo

- Y tampoco es seguro que esté muerto, así que tu y yo vamos a ir con Rei en este mismo momento ¿de acuerdo?

- No. no es buena idea Lita

- Tal vez. pero se lo debes a Rei, ella ha sufrido y llorado estos meses por un hombre que tal vez no esté muerto ¿tienes idea de lo que podría ser eso?

- Tienes razón Lita, vamos con Rei…

- Ese es mi chico

- Linda…

- ¿si?

- ¿Tu me protegerás si Rei intenta matarme?

- Andrew…

- Por favor…

- Yo no podría atacar a una chica embarazada

- ¿puedo quedarme detrás de la puerta mientras le dices?

- Anda, vamos, estarás bien además, Rei tiene siete meses de embarazo…

- ¿y? ¿eso que tiene que ver? está mas hormonal y puede ser más peligrosa

- Si. pero no podrá correr tan rápido

- ¡Lita!

- Es broma amor, anda, vamos…

* * *

><p>Lita salio del departamento arrastrando a Andrew casi en peso, su esposo definitivamente estaba aterrado de la reacción de Rei, aunque en el fondo sabía que le debía a su casi cuñada contarle sobre esas dudas…<p>

Darien había entrado por primera vez en mas de tres meses a su departamento, al entrar, poco a poco las cosas se le hicieron mas claras…

- ¿te es familiar algo?

- Si… todo

- ¿Qué recuerdas? (la chica de larga cabellera color ébano sonrió recargándose en la puerta de la entrada)

- Por ejemplo, éste balcón, recuerdo que a últimas fechas te levantabas a contemplar el amanecer desde aquí. ¿has seguido haciéndolo?

- Si… solo que, ya no había nadie que me hiciera regresar a la cama

- Mi amor…lo lamento. Lamento no haber estado…(alguien tocó a la puerta del departamento de los Chiba) ¿esperas visita?

- Debe ser Lita, es la única que me visita, creo que no sería bueno que te viera, podría impactarse

- Tienes razón, entraré a la habitación, sirve que me cambio, ODIO esta ropa

- Tu camisa favorita está en el ropero amor

- Muy bien, mientras tu le explicas a Lita, yo me cambiaré (Darien besó a Rei atrayéndola de la cintura hacia el)

- ¿y eso?

- Es para que me extrañes más

- Waw…(Darien entró a la habitación mientras Rei abría la puerta, como lo sospechaba, Lita y Andrew eran los visitantes) Lita, Andrew, pasen ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Rei, eres mi mejor amiga, detesto que discutamos, estuve hablando con Andrew, y creemos que es posible que la persona que el reconoció como Darien, no sea Darien

- Lo se, no te preocupes

- Rei, perdóname. hablando con Lita, tal vez pude haberme equivocado, y si quieres golpearme por mi error yo lo entenderé, pero en ese momento y creí que era Darien, todo apuntaba a que fuera el y…¿lo sabes?

- Si, lo se

- Rei. Andrew y yo hablamos y decidimos que te ayudaremos a buscar y a investigar ¿qué pasó con Darien? Si el está vivo lo encontraremos, te lo prometo

- No te preocupes Lita, ya se los dije, no va a ser necesario buscarlo

- Rei, no te des por vencida por favor, se que tal vez nosotros no vimos mas allá, pero tu siempre has visto mas allá de nosotros y…

- No me doy por vencida Lita, pero no me interesa ya buscar a Darien. De verdad

- Rei…¿pero por qué cambiaste tan pronto de opinión?, apenas hace unas horas discutimos de tu obsesión por encontrar a Darien

- Es que, algo me dice que a partir de hoy estaré muy bien

- Rei ¿qué te pasa?

- Créele Lita. Ella va a estar muy bien a partir de hoy

- Da…Darien (Darien salió de la habitación de el y de su esposa con su camisa y sus jeans favoritos, Lita y Andrew tenían la boca y los ojos muy abiertos)

- vamos amigos, digan algo ¿acaso no les da gusto verme? (Darien abrazó por la espalda a Rei y beso el nacimiento de su cuello)

- Darien, ¿de verdad eres tu?

- Por supuesto que soy yo

- ¡Amigo! (Andrew abrazó a Darien efusivamente seguido por Lita) no lo puedo creer, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué te pasó?

- Creo que será mejor sentarnos todos, es una historia un poco larga de contar…

- Darien, todos creímos que habías muerto, yo mismo reconocí tu cuerpo…bueno, eso creí

- No es por nada Andrew, pero si yo fuera Lita no te enviaría a comprar los suministros para la cafetería, si confundiste a tu mejor amigo con un turista americano, ¿cómo no confundirás el azúcar con la sal?

- Tienes razón, lo tomaré en cuenta. Pero… Darien, entonces, ¿por qué si estabas bien no regresaste a casa Con Rei?, ¿qué pasó?

- El día del accidente, cancelaron mi cirugía, así que decidí salir a comprarle a mi ángel un regalo. Fui con mi gurú de regalos a "eternal Memories" y aunque Lita tal vez me mate… me dirigí hacia una panadería donde compraba unos panecillos rellenos deliciosos, y me topé con un hombre mal herido, un turista al que posiblemente atacaron por que iba herido, lo auxilié, le puse mi bata, pero vi a una pequeña que salio corriendo y me dio miedo que algún carro pudiera atropellarla, fui detrás de ella y la escuché una explosión detrás de mí, al voltear algo me golpeó la cabeza.

- Pero, los doctores no encontraron otro cuerpo más, ningún herido, nada, yo mismo pregunté en todos los hospitales para saber si habían auxiliado a algún otro herido del accidente

- Bueno, cuando yo recuperé la conciencia no estaba en un hospital

- ¿cómo?

- Una mujer me recogió y me llevó a su casa

- ¿pero cómo? ¿entonces por que no regresaste con Rei al despertar?

- Darien perdió la memoria con ese golpe Lita, el olvidó quien era, como se llamaba…todo

- Bueno, no todo

- ¿cómo?

- Yo olvidé quien era, donde vivía, pero, en mi mente siempre había alguien que me decía que ese lugar no era mi hogar, que esa mujer no era mi mujer

- ¿pero cómo tu mujer?

- Ella me dijo que mi nombre era Armand, que era su esposo y había tenido un accidente, pero algo, o mas bien, alguien en mi cabeza me impedía poder creerle (Darien abrazó hacia sí a Rei y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien)

- No puedo creerlo, esto es increíble…

- Lo se

- Darien. Pero, ¿por qué si Rei estaba en tu mente siempre no la buscaste?

- Al despertar no solo tenía amnesia, también tenía una pierna fracturada, estuve tres meses en cama, después convencí a esa mujer de que saliéramos a pasear, fuimos al centro comercial

- Entonces. Darien fue el hombre al que viste ese día ¿verdad Rei?

- ¿tu estabas ahí amor?

- Si, al verte a lo lejos te grité, pero, cuando llegue hasta donde estabas ya te habías ido

- Entonces fue la voz a la que escuche gritar "Darien", lo recuerdo bién, sentí algo tan fuerte ése día, sentí que el corazón se me salía, aun sin saber el por qué. después de eso tuve que irme de ahí, pero me fui con la sensación de que mi nombre no era Armand

- Pero qué mujer mas loca la que te llevo a su casa. Mira que inventarte un nombre y decir que eras su esposo

- Cuanta maldad…( alguien empezó a tocar la puerta desesperadamente)

- ¿Esperas a alguien más, mi amor?

- Claro que no, las únicas personas que me visitan son Andrew y Lita (Rei se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, casi tumbando la puerta entró Serena hecha una fiera)

- Regrésame a mi hombre, demente

- Serena ¿qué haces aquí? ¿de qué hablas?

- Armand no está, y el único lugar a donde pudo ir es contigo

- Entonces, tu eres esa mujer que…

- Serena, no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Darien y a Rei?

- El no es Darien. Es Armand. La obsesión de Rei por recuperar a Darien la hacen verlo en cualquier lugar

- Serena es Inútil, lo pude recordar todo…

- ¿todo?

- Si… todo, te agradezco por haberme cuidado, pero…

- No Armand , tu no puedes quedarte con ella. Rei enviudó y busca un remplazo a Darien. Tu eres Armand, mi esposo

- No. no lo soy

- Pero…

- Serena. Tu sabes que no soy Armand. Soy Darien, pude recordar, tu sabes que yo siempre he tenido a Rei en mi mente, todos los días despertaba y en mi sueño del día anterior había estado ella, tu me servias un café con leche y mucha azúcar, pero algo me decía que una mujer en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, me lo servía todas las mañanas negro y bien cargado…

- Serena, sal de aquí si no quieres que yo personalmente te saque a golpes

- Lita, eres muy cruel

- No me importa si soy cruel. Estoy segura que si Rei no estuviera en ese estado, ella misma te daría su merecido

- Está bien, me voy. Pero nunca olvides, que tú me robaste a Darien y algún día la vida me lo volverá a regresar (Serena salio del departamento, sabia que no le quedaba otra opción, sabía que su vida corría peligro con Lita furiosa)

- Darien. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que "esa mujer" que te llevó a su casa era Serena? Hubiera invertido estos últimos quince minutos que hemos estado hablando en asesinarla, hubiera sido un tiempo más productivo (dijo lita apretando sus puños)

- Si Darien, ¿por qué?

- Por que no quería preocuparte linda, te lo iba a contar, pero, más adelante…

- Bueno. Creo que nosotros nos vamos chicos, ustedes tendrán mucho de qué hablar

- ¿De verdad nos vamos Andrew? Yo todavía quiero terminar de escuchar la historia, anda, solo un poco más

- No. Nos vamos, tenemos que recoger a Andy de casa de mi hermana ¿lo olvidaste?

- ¿a Andy?

- Si. ese pequeño rubio como así de alto que vive en casa con nosotros

- Ahh si, es verdad, bien, nos vamos, pero, Rei…. Mañana te quiero temprano en la cafetería para que termines de contarme el resto de la historia ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, lo prometo

- Nos veremos pronto chicos, es mas, ¿Qué tal si cenamos todos en casa mañana para celebrar que Darien está vivo?

- Me parece excelente idea. Rei y yo estaremos mañana con ustedes ¿les parece?

- Está bien Darien, los dejamos solos, ustedes tendrán mucho de que hablar, de verdad me da mucho gusto que estés vivo amigo (Andrew abrazó a Darien despidiéndose de el)

- A mi también me da gusto volver a verlos a todos. Pero Andrew...

- ¿si?

- En navidad te enviaré una fotografía mía autografiada. Se que te servirá para reconocerme la próxima vez

- Darien. Qué ocurrente…nos veremos pronto, adiós (la pareja se despidió y dejó a Darien y a Rei solos en casa)

- Al fin solos…

- Si…pero. Darien…

- ¿si?

- NO HABRÁ PROXIMA VEZ (Rei tiró de la oreja de Darien)

- Claro que no linda. Te prometo que no me volveré a separar de ti jamás (Darien abrazó a su esposa efusivamente)

- Amor

- ¿sí?

- ¿has pensado en tatuarte tus datos personales? Digo, por si a Serena se le vuelve a ocurrir secuestrarte

- Rei, amor. Eso no volverá a pasar, despreocúpate

- Yo no estaría tan segura

- Linda, calma, te prometo que ahora soy yo el que no iré a ningún lado, me quedaré contigo hasta que estemos viejitos y tengamos nietos ¿te gustaría?

- Ohh Darien, claro que sí. Te extrañé tanto, creí que la vida se me iba junto contigo

- Linda… para mí la vida y la felicidad solo existen cuando estas tú a mi lado…

- Darien…

- ¿si?

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti, y no lo olvides

- ¿qué?

- Tu siempre estarás en mi mente…

Darien acercó hacia sí a su esposa, y la besó tiernamente, increíblemente para ellos, esos momentos eran su felicidad. Para Rei, recuperar al hombre de su vida después de creerlo perdido era estar en la gloria y para él después de perder la memoria, encontrarse de frente de nuevo a la mujer de sus sueños, con su primogénito en camino era para el, el equivalente a estar entre nubes. No sabía que le deparaba el destino, no sabía cuanto tiempo viviría, pero estaba seguro de cómo quería pasar el resto de su vida, junto a Rei, la mujer que siempre estaba en su mente y en su corazón…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suelo cumplir mis amenazas (aunque no es regla), he terminado de subir mi primer fic en fanfiction y me siento super feliz. como les dije, fue una historia corta de seis capítulos. para esas fechas estaba escribiendo otra historia que les quiero presentar, se llama "corazón encadenado" y es BASTANTE más dramática, pero la amo, como amé "siempre en mi mente" por que los protagonistas son mi pareja favorita (en primer punto) y ésta historia no la escribí con la idea de que fuera larga, sino como una especie de relax, ya que corazón encadenado fue un poco más larga y ahí si metí todo el tormento que no quise meter en " siempre en mi mente" aun así, espero ésta pequeña historia fuera de su agrado y no haber defraudado sus espectativas. De igual manera, les agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron en tiempo de leer éste pequeño fic y espero se animen a seguir leyendo más de mis locuras.<strong>_

_**quiero agradecerles especialmente a:**_

_**Deshy: por haber sido la primera que se ariesgó a leer ésta pequeña aventura, mil gracias por tus ánimos, espero no haberte defraudado y espero que sigas leyendo lo que viene :)**_

_**Pame22: por animarte a leer una historia que no es de Darien y Serena . por darme un voto de confianza :)**_

_**a aquellos que agregaron mi historia a sus alerts, a quienes solo pasaron a dar un vistazo, y decidieron pasar de largo.**_

_**nos veremos pronto :)**_


End file.
